Trailer For Ninjago Girlz
by Wanli8970
Summary: This is the trailer for SilverKunoichi1212's story, Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu.


**Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu Season 1**

 **AN: Just so you know, this is not my story! It belongs to SilverKunoichi1212, she asks me to make a trailer for her story. Why me? I will never tell!**

* * *

 _Z_ _ane picked up a photo that he just stepped on..._

 ** _You thought you knew everything about Ninjago..._**

 _There was a 45 year-old man_ _tenderly holding the waist of a 40 year old woman, which was obviously Garmadon and Misako. In front of them was a 3 year old boy with pure diamond blonde hair in a bowl cut, Lloyd of course, and a 3 year old girl with chocolate hair in tiny pigtails._

 _"Who's this girl?" Zane questioned to himself._

 ** _But what if there was more..._**

 _The ninja took a look at the photo._

 ** _Than what meets the eye?_**

 _"I have a sister!?" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _"A twin sister in matter of fact." Zane stated._

 ** _Now the Ninja have new journey to face..._**

 ** _Going to new lands..._**

 _Everyone on the Bounty were staring awe as the saw the land of Ninjaga in front of them._

 ** _Meeting new people..._**

 _The girl, Adamina, was showing the Ninja around while doing some tricks on her skateboard. Meanwhile, a girl with blonde hair was trying to teach a few birds to sing._

 _A little girl was combing her brown hair that she just undid out of her pigtails when a sudden knock came to her door. "Come in!" She called, thinking it was one of her friends. When she heard the door open, she took a look at the person through, it was a man._

 _"Hey, who are-!" She began as she turned to face her mysterious intruder, but her face quickly changed to shock once she realize who was in her room._

 _"...Lloyd?"_

 ** _While facing new monsters..._**

 _A large crab monster was stomping around, destroying everything it could find in the monastery._

 _"What the heck is that!" Jay screeched, causing the crab to turn towards the Ninja and Kunoichi, snapping it's claws at them._

 ** _and a new enemy..._**

 _"This, is what you get, for messing with the Overlord!" Olivia screamed as she summoned her minions at the Ninja and Kunoichi._

* * *

 _"We must stop Olivia at once!" Sensei Wu said as he, the Ninja, and Kunoichi were gathered inside Steep Wisdom. "No matter what happens!"_

* * *

 _"Look, I know losing Dad makes you feel like you lost your way." Lloyd began as he and Gin were out on the bounty deck while Gin looks at the key her father gave her. "I did too, but I had people to watch over me." Lloyd continued. He looks toward his sister's face to see if it change, but it didn't._

 _"Don't worry, sis, I'll watch over you." He told her, making Gin look up at him in slight awe._

* * *

 _"I just love family reunions!" Jay exclaimed as he and the Ninja and Kunoichi watch Lloyd and Gin hugged each other. "Group hug!" He yelped as he suddenly ran at the two twins, startling them by when he jumped on them, sending them to the floor. Soon one by one, all the Kunoichi and Ninja were on top of the Green Ninja and the Lilac Kunoichi, laughing._

* * *

 _"Lloyd!" Lloyd almost felt his heart stopped when he saw Gin hanging on the end of rope that was dangling off the hole of the Bounty. "Help me!"_

 _"I'm coming, sis!" Lloyd shouted, before grunting the Bounty suddenly turned. He quickly got back on his feet and ran to the hole. Grabbing onto the edge of the hole, Lloyd stretched his hand out for his sister's. "Grab my hand!"_

 _With ever strength she has left, Gin began to slowly climbed up the rope. Once she got close enough, she stretched her hand out._

 _Right before they could grabbed each others hand, the Bounty suddenly lurched again, snapping the rope that Gin was desperately holding onto._

* * *

 _"You think Dad would be proud us?" Gin asked her brother as they laid on the grass and looked at the full moon._

 _"Yeah, I think he would..." Lloyd muttered. Soon the two twins feel asleep, while holding hands._

 ** _Ninjago Girlz, coming soon..._**

* * *

 **AN: Okay that's it! It would really mean a lot if you look this story up for SilverKonoichi1212! Oh, and SilverKonichi, I hope this trailer is good!**


End file.
